Sonic Boom Fox hunting
by bman112
Summary: It was just an ordinary day for Tails until he discovers he is being hunted by a trained hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

We start our story at a red airplane garage where a two tailed yellow fox (Tails) fixing up his plane when a tranquilizer dart just barely missing Tails and hits a wooden pole.

Tails(confused):Huh.

Tails walks up to the pole and pulls the dart out looking at it in confusion.

Tails(confused):Hmm.

We then cut to a lush forest where Tails is taking a stroll. When all of a sudden a net trap sprang up behind him. He turned around feeling awfully confused.

Tails(confused):Hmm.

We then cut to a village square where Tails is shopping for food. When all of a sudden a ditch appeared out of nowhere but underneath Tails. He hovers over the ditch.

Tails(confused):Hmm.

We then cut to a beach hut where Tails meets up with his friends. A blue hedgehog (Sonic), a pink hedgehog (Amy Rose), a beefed up red echidna (Knuckles) and a brown badger (Sticks).

Tails:I'm telling you guys something weird is going on here.

Amy:Okay start from the beginning. When did all this began.

Tails:Well I was busy this mourning fixing my plane when all of a sudden this flew in.

Tails shows them the dart and Knuckles picks it up and plays with it for a little bit.

Sonic:Any idea where the dart came from?

Tails:Not a clue. The weird thing is I don't know who would want to attack me or who has access to any dart like that.

Sticks:Let me see that.

Sticks grabs the dart out of Knuckles' hands.

Sticks:Hmm...Bird people.

Everyone but Sticks:Huh?

Sticks:Only bird people have the craftsmanship to make a dart like this. The uprising has begun!

All but Sticks gave a confused look and returned to talk to Tails.

Sonic:Guys I think I know who's behind this.


	2. Confronting Eggman

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

They then are inside a metal building where they are met buy a tall round bald scientist (Eggman) and two small robots(Orbot and Cubot).

Eggman:Well what do you want?

Sonic:Give up the act egg head.

Eggman(confused):What act, I really don't know why you're here?

Sonic:We know you hired someone to kill Tails.

Eggman:What! I did no such thing. I was busy doing my baking when you showed up.

Eggman pulls out a tray of cookies.

Eggman:Cookie anyone?

They all gave Eggman an annoyed look.

Eggman:Relax it's chocolate chip.

Eggman grabs a cookie and bites into it.

Amy:So if your not after Tails. Then who is?

Eggman:Beats me. Besides if I did hire someone I would have told them to kill Sonic not Tails.

Tails(sarcastic):Gee thanks.

Sonic:Maybe you can look this over for us then.

Sonic holds out the dart.

Orbot:May I see that for a moment?

Sonic hands the dart to Orbot. Then Orbot scan the dart.

Orbot:It appears that the dart belongs to a X.

Sonic(confused):X?

Knuckles:So a letter's behind this.

Sticks:I knew that the alphabet couldn't be trusted.

Amy:I think he means that the hunter's name is X.

Sonic:Does it say why he's after Tails?

Sticks:Or if he's part of the bird people uprising?

Amy:Wait how do you know if it's a boy?

Sonic(annoyed):Do you know any girl named X?

Amy:Point taken.

Orbot:Sadly my database says that he's an excellent hunter and always gets his target.

Tails(scared):(gulp)

Sonic puts his hand on Tails' shoulder.

Sonic:Don't worry Tails we'll make sure that hunter wont even lay a hand on ya.

With that said Sonic and his friends left Eggman's lair.


	3. The fourth attack

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

We then cut to Tails' house where inside Tails is lying on his couch. Staring at the ceiling. He then turns to Sonic and the others.

Tails:This is crazy. I can't just stay in my house forever.

Sonic:It's not gonna be forever Tails. Just until we catch the psychotic hunter trying to kill you.

Amy:Just think of it as a vacation from the hard work you do.

Knuckles:Yeah a vacation, with a psychotic hunter trying to kill you. Isn't that great!

Tails(sarcastic):Yeah great.

Tails looks back at the ceiling.

Sonic:Don't worry we'll Be close by if you need us.

One by one sonic and the others went outside with Sticks holding the door.

Sticks:Beware the uprising!

Sticks slams the door behind her. A few minutes have past and nothing has happened. Just then a black ball rolled out from under the couch. Tails started to look at it in wounder. But then the ball opened up releasing a green gas covering the room. Tails runs out of the house coughing all the way out. As he got out of the house a knife barley hits Tails and hit the wooden door instead. As Tails examined the knife he notice a note saying "Your Friends Can't Help You" in red ink. Tails then show the note to Sonic and the others.

Sonic:Wow this guy means business.

Tails:The worst part is this guy knows where I live he probably knows where I go and where I've been.

Sonic:Right so we probably keep watch of you at all times.

Knuckles:Alright I'll be glad to do it.

Sonic:Actually Knuckles I was gonna ask Sticks.

Knuckles(Shocked):What Sticks?!

We then see Sticks standing next to Tails on his right. When an old monkey walks up to Tails, Sticks tackles the old monkey to the ground and holds the monkey down.

Sticks:Who are you working for!

Back to Sonic and Knuckles.

Knuckles(Begging):Come on I can be a great bodyguard. Please?

Sonic(annoyed):Fine you can watch Tails for us.

Knuckles:I wouldn't mind if you asked me first.

Sonic(annoyed):Fine. Can you please watch Tails for us?

Knuckles:Hmm let me check my schedule.

Knuckles pulls out a small book and flips through it.

Knuckles:I might be free this Tuesday.

Sonic(annoyed):Yes or no?

Knuckles puts the book away.

Knuckles:Alright I'll do it.

Knuckles Grabs Tails and carries him.

Knuckles:Don't worry Tails. I wont let anything happen to you.

Tails(annoyed):Knuckles I think I can walk.

Knuckles:Nope to risky.

Knuckles then took off.


	4. The rain of darts

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

We then cut to Tails and Knuckles walking side by side heading to Tails' workshop.

Tails:Thanks for letting me walk the rest of the way Knuckles.

Knuckles:Yeah I got tired of carrying you anyways.

Tails:I just gotta make some improvements to my plane and I'll be all set.

Knuckles:Don't worry Tails I'll make sure nothing happens to ya...Right after I take a quick nap.

Knuckles then falls forward to the ground and falls asleep. Tails then notice a tranquilizer dart on Knuckles' butt. Then five Tranquilizer darts fired from the forest at Tails. As Tails ran each dart missed and hits the ground. Then more darts fired out of the woods at Tails and he made sure he didn't get hit by a single one. Meanwhile Sonic, Amy, and Sticks are just relaxing at the beach when they see Tails running up to them.

Sonic:Hey Tails where's Knuckles?

Tails(out of breath):He got him. X got Knuckles. And now he's after me.

Then a line of darts came flying at Tails. He dodges them but they hit Sonic instead. Then his eyes widened.

Tails:Sonic are you okay?

Sonic:Mama I made boom boom.

Sonic then fell forward unconscious. Then darts came flying over as Tails, Amy, and Sticks duck for cover.

Sticks:The bird uprising has begun. The apocalypse is nye!

The dart rain then stopped and the three then got out of cover.

Amy:Okay this has got to stop.

Amy started heading into the forest.

Tails(confused):Amy what are you doing?

Amy:I'm gonna have a little chat with X.

Sticks:Are you crazy? He'll kill you in a matter of seconds.

Amy:Please, If he's a gentleman. Which I'm sure he is. He wouldn't attack a lady.

Amy then went into the forest.

Sticks:...She's dead you know.

Tails looks at Sticks in shock.


	5. Confronting X

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

Amy is seen walking in the forest looking for X.

Amy:X can I have a word with you?

?:Who are you? You're not my target.

Amy:Actually that's the reason I want to talk to you about. Hopefully face to face.

Then a grey male wolf came out from the trees and landed in front Amy. Wearing a leather jacket and red shades(X).

X(annoyed):Alright what do you want? I have a target to catch.

Amy:Actually that's what I want to tell you. You see the target that you're after is my friend and I would like you to stop hunting him.

X:Clearly you don't know me that well.

Amy:And clearly you don't know me and my friends that well. We will do anything to protect each other from people like you and we will do what ever it takes to stop you. Now I'm only gonna say this once. Are you gonna stop hunting Tails or not?

X(sarcastic):Hmm let me answer that with the most reasonable answer as possible.

We then cut to outside the forest where we hear Amy screaming. Causing seagulls to fly out of the trees. We then cut to Tails and Sticks helping up Sonic and Knuckles. When Amy walks up to them scared, holding her arms around her chest, and the top of her head shaved off. They all gave a shocked look.

Tails(shocked):Amy what happened?

Amy(scared):He said next time he won't miss.

Sticks and Sonic helped Amy to sit down on a beach chair and she started crying.

Tails(mad):Alright he has gone too far.

Tails went into his workshop and pulls out a chest full of his inventions.

Sonic(confused):Tails what are you doing.

Tails:I'm not gonna stand by as X hurts my friends. If he wants to play hunter then this pray's gonna be hard to catch.

Tails pulls out a red and yellow hand cannon and gets ready to battle.

Sonic:I can't let you do this Tails. There has to be another way.

Tails:Sorry Sonic this is the only way I can think off that will end this.

Sonic:Tails don't do this we can protect you.

Tails:I'm sick of hiding behind my friends. Just let me do this Sonic.

Tails then heads out of his workshop and headed to fight X.


	6. The final battle

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

So Tails walks along the carrying a wrench, the red and yellow hand cannon, and a few cyber grenades.

Tails:X I know your here. Why don't you come out and face me?!

X:Well I guess hiding behind your friends is no longer an option.

X came out of hiding in the trees and jumps on the beach in front of Tails.

X:By the way. I wan't to thank you for making this so easy.

X holds out his right hand like a fist revealing a wristband with a two barrel like gun on it and fires two darts at Tails. But Tails deflected the darts using his wrench sending them flying in opposite directions.

Tails:Sorry but this prey got some fight in him.

X and Tails start charging at each other. When they're close X kicks Tails in the face and Tails hits X in the face with his wrench. Knocking them both back a few spaces. X got up first and fired lots of darts at Tails. Luckily Tails got up and dodged everyone of the darts and throws a cyber bomb at X. X dodges the bomb as it explodes behind him. X then fires more darts at Tails but Tails deflects every one of them with his wrench. Causing one of the darts to hit the two barreled wrist gun making it malfunction.

X:(growl)

X takes off the wrist gun and tosses it aside. He then pulls out a machete and charges at Tails. Tails punts on his hand cannon and fires balls of energy at X. X dodges every single ball of energy, jumps up into the air and slices the hand cannon splitting it in two. As it falls to the ground Tails pulls out his wrench as they duke it out in a sword fight. Just as they were sword fighting X kicks Tails in the gut knocking him to the ground. Tails tries to get up in pain but X holds him down with his right foot.

X:You should know this by now. I always get my target.

As X gets ready to strike a blue ball hits him at super sonic speed. Knocking him back a few spaces. Then the blue ball turned out to be Sonic and he helps Tails up.

Sonic:Are you alright buddy?

Tails:Sonic? I thought I told you I can handle this by myself.

Sonic:Come on you don't really think I'll let you fight him alone do you?

X then begins charging at them when a giant hammer hit him in the chest and sends him flying into a tree. Then we see that the one holding the giant hammer is Amy.

Amy(mad):That's for giving me a buzz cut you jerk!

X slowly got up and Knuckles grabs him as Sticks comes swinging on a vine screaming. She jumps off the vine and gets ready to attack X. But X breaks free from Knuckles and Sticks accidentally hits Knuckles in the groin. X then kicks Sticks in the head knocking her to the ground. X then charged at Tails. Then Sonic spin dashed at him but X deflected the spin dash using his machete. Then grabs Sonic and slams him into the ground. Amy then charges at X but X kicks Amy in the face and she slams into a tree. Tails looks in shock as his friends are badly hurt by X. Then gets really mad.

X:Your friends wont save you this time Tails.

Tails(mad):Don't call me that.

X:Hmm.

Tails(mad):Don't you ever call me that! Only my friends call me that, and I will never be friends with a person like you.

X:(evil laugh):Oh that hurts and I thought we could be friends.

Tails pulls out his wrench and gets ready to fight.

X:Right time for round two.

X gets ready it fight as well.


	7. The final battle(round 2)

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

Tails and X began charging at each other and began sword fighting with a wrench and a machete. They sword fought their way through the forest dodging trees, vines, and each others attacks. Tails hits X in the face with his wrench sending X flying forward. X grabs a branch and swings up and lands on the same branch.

X:You know I was going to stuff ya and put you on display. But now all I want to do is dice you into tiny pieces.

X Jumps forward towards Tails holding his machete up in the air. Tails dodges the attack and charges at X swinging his wrench but misses. They kept sword fighting all the way through the forest and up the tallest mountain on the island which turns out to be a volcano. They continued to fight on top of the volcano. X tackles Tails pushes him back a few spaces only to realize that X has the detonator for the cyber bombs. X activates the detonator and the cyber bombs around Tails' waste began beeping. Tails takes off the sash the cyber bombs were on and throws it into the volcano. Then an explosion came from inside the volcano causing it to shake. X and Tails stood their grounds on top of the volcano as it starts to erupt. X charges at Tails knocking them both into the volcano. Tails grabs on to the ledge and X grabs on to Tails' feet. He then pulls out his machete.

X:If I'm going down I'm taking you with me!

Tails with determination kicks the machete out of X's hand and began stomping on X's face while saying...

Tails:I...have had enough...of you!

X then lets go of Tails as he falls directly into the lava of the volcano. Tails then pulls himself up out of the volcano and looks back down to see where X fell and watch as the lava flows into the ocean.


	8. The start of a new journey

**Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by Sega.**

Back with Sonic and the others they all come to after being attacked by X.

Sonic:Ugh man my head hurts. Everyone else okay?

Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks slowly got up after being in pain. Then Tails came on the scene seeing how his friends got hurt after fighting X. Sonic ran up to Tails.

Sonic:Tails you're alright!...Where's X?

Tails:He's gone Sonic and I don't think we're going to see him any time soon.

Sonic:Oh well we're all glad that you're okay.

Amy, Knuckles, and Sticks walk up to Tails.

Sonic:Listen why don't we go to Meh Burger and get something to eat alright?

Tails:Sonic...I think I should go.

Sonic(confused):Go? What do you mean go?

Tails:I mean that I should leave and head out on my own for a while.

Amy:Tails, if this is about X you don't need to worry about it.

Tails:But what if another hunter just as strong as X shows up. I can't risk any of you guys getting hurt like last time.

Knuckles:Come on I could've totally take him.

Tails:I'm sorry guys but I have to do this.

Sticks:Why?

Tails:Maybe if I find more information on X and why he was hunting me in the first place or see if anyone hired him to do it. Maybe I can put my mind at ease.

Sonic:And your sure you want to do this alone?

Tails:Yes it would be better if I do this alone.

Sonic:Well you should know that we're always there for ya if you need us.

Tails:I know.

After that conversation they all head to Tails' house as Tails packs up some stuff for his trip and said his good byes to his friends. As he gets in his plane and starts it up.

Sonic:Hey Tails!

Tails looks at Sonic as Sonic gives him a thumbs up.

Sonic:I hope you find what your looking for.

Tails returns the thumbs up and gets ready to take off. As the plane takes off Sonic and his friends watch in sadness as the plane flies over the ocean and into the sunset.

 **The End**


End file.
